The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcolvio’.
The new cultivar originated as a single plant in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during January 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with a vigorous, upright and trailing growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, and new and unique flower color.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary P. peltatum breeding selection 2022, not patented, characterized by its semi-double, hot rose-colored flowers and dark green-colored ivy type foliage. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was proprietary P. peltatum breeding selection BFP-1293, not patented, characterized by its semi-double, dark burgundy-colored flowers and dark green-colored ivy type foliage. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.